


Waiting For The Bus, Or Otherwise: When Robert Punked Abe

by HMS_WHATEVER (NEVILLEVALORUM)



Category: Turn (TV 2014), Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: Abe Gets Punked, Culper Ring, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Rejection Hotline, Robert Townsend Slays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEVILLEVALORUM/pseuds/HMS_WHATEVER
Summary: Abe attempts to pickup Robert. The results are less than stellar.
Relationships: Robert Townsend & Abraham Woodhull, Robert Townsend/Abraham Woodhull
Kudos: 1





	Waiting For The Bus, Or Otherwise: When Robert Punked Abe

**Robert:** *sitting on the bench, reading*

**Abe:** *decides to join him on the bench, having been watching him for the past twenty minutes* Hey.

**Robert:** *without glancing up from the book* Hello.

**Abe:** I’m Abe. What’s your name?

**Robert:** Samuel. 

**Abe:** *smiles* Live around here?

**Robert:** *turning the page* No.

**Abe:** Where do you live?

**Robert:** *inwardly sighing* Out of state. I’m just visiting.

**Abe:** Oh. *disappointed* How long you staying?

**Robert:** I leave tomorrow.

**Abe:** Oh. * _really_ disappointed* Hey, want to grab some boba? I know this great-

**Robert:** *finally looking up from his book* I hate boba. 

**Abe:** Um... you busy later tonight? Join me for a drink?

**Robert:** *gives up on reading* Sure.

**Abe:** *grins* Fantastic. What’s your number?

**Robert:** *reaches into his pocket for his mobile* New phone, give me a second to look for it. 

**Abe:** No problem. *still smiling as he noticed something had fallen from man’s pocket* Oh, you dropped something. *reaches for it* Here- *notices it’s a New York driver’s license* Wait- you said you’re from out of state...and the name on this is Robert Townsend...

**Robert:** That’s my twin. He dropped it this morning. *quickly writes down the mobile number and hands the slip of paper to Abe and takes back the license as the bus arrived* That’s my bus. Text me the details.

**Abe:** Definitely. *excited now* See you later! *waves*

**Robert:** *merely smirks and gets onto the bus*

**Abe:** *watches the bus drive away and then eagerly grabs his mobile, dialing the number, wanting to make sure the number was correct*

**Mobile:** Thank you for calling the Rejection Hotline. You have been rejected. 

**Abe:** What. The. Actual. Fuck??


End file.
